Never Gone
by Magnus The Wolf
Summary: Sequel to Into The Melancholy Night, but, can also be read and understood as a stand alone. “I guess they're never really gone” are they? ShalimarEmma Friendship.


_Relation to other stories: This is a sequel to "Into The Melancholy Night" but can also be read and understood as a stand alone story._

_Warnings: None. This one's safe for the kiddies that is if they like angst. ;) _

_Disclaimer: Characters aren't owned by me, just drowning in the angst I've stuck them with._

**Never Gone**

Shalimar watched the clouds chase each other across the sky allowing herself to become mesmerized by their movements. A calming serenity fell over her at the action. If she stared long enough she almost felt like she was floating. Floating up there in the sky with nothing weighing her down, no worries, no doubts, not a care in the world. That is of course except for the woman beside her. The woman she cared more about than most anyone else.

"And you didn't wanna leave Sanctuary today," Emma reminded viewing the pure contentfull bliss sprawled across the feral's features as she gazed up at the lighted sky.

"It's great to have some resting time," Shalimar admitted propping herself up into a sitting position and sliding herself back against the tree.

Looking up from her book Emma smiled at the feral beside her contemplating which was brighter, her smile, her golden locks, or the sun that shone down on them.

"Let's just stay here forever," Shalimar said tilting her head back against the bark and closing her eyes allowing the warmth of the sun's rays to graze over her eyelids.

Soon another warmth got the feral's attention as Emma's hand slipped into her own, fingers lacing with hers and brown eyes quickly opened to stare at blue gems.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Emma asked all the while smiling at the woman.

"Sure," Shalimar agreed allowing Emma to assist her to her feet.

Although she didn't let go of the feral's hand as they stood Shalimar didn't mind and enjoyed the comforting touch of her best friend as they trailed down the beaten path beside the lake hand in hand.

The southing sounds of the water although very subtle added just the perfect atmosphere to her relaxation as she continued to let it sink in with every southing sound and touch.

Shalimar closed her eyes again trusting in the psionic to lead her along the way. And why shouldn't she trust her best friend. She listened to the rhythmic stepping of both her, than Emma's, feet as they made contact with the dirt and small rocks beneath their shoes.

The sounds of birds singing came to her ears and mixed beautifully with the sounds of nature all around her. Almost feeling herself falling into a trance like state Shalimar drew in a deep breath savoring every second of it and wishing the day would never end. Wishing she could freeze the perfect moment in time, capture it and put it in a picture album inside of her so she could pull it out and experience it anytime she wanted to. Pure, uncut pleasure. Bliss. And who better to share it with, she thought? Tranquility was quickly within her grasp. And she was reaching out with wecloming arms.

As the warmth in her hand began to fade Shalimar opened her eyes in question as Emma lowly stepped in front of her.

"You're home, Shal," Emma informed keeping her sweet smile as one source of warmth towards the feral.

Looking around Shalimar saw it was true. She was in fact back in her bedroom. She never understood how it happened. Or how it always seemed to happen so fast. Before she was ready. There was never enough time as far as she was concerned.

"I don't want you to go," Shalimar informed reaching up to stroke the red head's cheek softly letting a finger trail down the softness and pausing to cup her chin.

"I'm not," Emma reminded lifting an arm to capture the feral's hand in her own. "I'm never gone," she assured pulling the feral's hand down to her cover her heart before moving to place it over the feral's own. "I'm always here with you."

Feeling the warmth of the psionic's body beginning to slip away Shalimar reached out to her, almost in a sad panic at the realization she was faced with.

"No, Emma, stay…please."

But soon enough softness enraptured the feral's body and her eyes opened once more to find herself lying in bed, with quite a dry throat, and very much alone.

Sighing she looked around the room for any chance, any slight chance, the psionic was still with her. But her heart knew the truth. She was in her bedroom and it certainly wasn't a picnic by the lake.

She almost felt like she was sobering up. But if Emma was her alcohol she wanted to stay drunk forever. Reality was slipping in. More like pounding it's way back into her swimming head and she pressed a finger to her temple as if to ease the throbbing she felt below. Everything now was so hard, so rough. Nothing like what she experienced where she had been. Reality was too much for her at this time.

Finally she brought herself to slide off the bed and head for her door desperate for a drink of water and she began to make her way down the hall still half asleep.

Nearly dragging her feet the coldness of the hard wood floor was more than evident as she entered the kitchen barely making eye contact with Lexa and glancing at the wall clock informing her it was nearly three a.m. Managing to drag herself over to the fridge Shalimar pulled it open, the light getting an instant reaction from her weary eyes as she scanned for her bottled water. Removing it she shut the door and dragged her feet over to the chair beside the brunette plopping herself down.

The look in the blonde's eyes told Lexa all she needed to know and her own was more than telling. How many times had they met in this kitchen in the late hours of the night? Both knew the reason the other girl was there. There was no need for questions anymore.

Shalimar continued to suck down her bottled water nearly whipped from the visions that had been dancing around in her head, her soul. More than visions. There were real, at least in part, and she always felt awake during them and asleep when she awoke for some odd reason.

After a few moments of silence in the dark room Shalimar dropped her bottle to the table and let out a long sigh. A sad expression was slightly evident on her face and Lexa had to look closely in the dark to spot it but it was there.

"She still talks to me sometimes," Shalimar's flat voice informed, her eyes staring straight across the table at the wall as if afraid to move from their location.

Lexa remained quiet unsure of what to say. Knowing the pain the feral felt she sighed herself before scooting her chair closer to the blonde's.

"I know," she said in a sigh. "He still talks to me sometimes too."

Lexa's breath brushed across the feral's exposed neck and she leaned in to the blonde's shoulder. Instinctively Shalimar did the same, pressing her head against the brunette's.

"I guess they're never really gone," Lexa acknowledged sighing one more time before closing her eyes.

Shalimar's eyes were soon too heavy for her too keep open as wall and eyelids quickly covered the brown pupils beneath. Shalimar thought the statement over. She was gone but she was still with her. She could feel it. She could feel her, see her, and even talk to her every night. No, she wasn't gone. She'd never be gone.

Smiling to herself in the reminder Shalimar felt herself drifting off again and the sight of beautiful clouds rolling in cleansing her soul once again.

The End


End file.
